Futuro Dorado
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Como todo ser humano, los caballeros dorados fueron niños. Y como tales, sus mentalidades y puntos de vista eran totalmente diferentes. Los entrenamientos, las amistades y la ansiada espera a Athena relatado por los futuros Caballeros Dorados. DRABBLES. En este capítulo: Milo
1. Prólogo: Desde Rozan

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Futuro Dorado **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Prólogo: ****Desde Rozan **

El destino puede ser muy cruel, amigo mío. Estos niños, estos pobres niños no tienen por qué cumplir lo que se preverá para ellos, y aún así están dispuestos a luchar.

Shion, hemos visto generaciones de órdenes doradas que sufrieron y lucharon por Athena, a pesar de que ellos no enfrentaron alguna Guerra Santa. Pero estos pequeños, esas criaturas que están entrenando en el Santuario se enfrentarán a Hade, enfrentarán esa batalla que nosotros vivimos.

Mi mayor temor, mi amigo, es que se repita la historia. No quiero volver a ver a un grupo de jóvenes, que podrían formar familias o hacer una vida normal morir. Me dolería en el alma. Pero como te dije, el destino puede ser muy cruel y decidió serlo con ellos.

La vida les dio vuelta la cara desde que nacieron. Llegaron al mundo y tuvieron momentos tormentosos, la mayor parte de la futura orden dorada descubrieron las capacidades, fuerza y habilidades que hay en su interior de la peor manera. Y les toca esto, les toca una Guerra Santa contra Hades.

Hasgard, Deuteros, Manigoldo, Asmita, Kardia, Sísifo, El Cid, Degel y Albafica se encuentran constantemente en mi mente cada vez que pienso en los niños. Ellos cayeron en batalla por defender a nuestra querida Diosa, a nuestra querida Athena.

Shion no puedes negar que sientes lo mismo respecto a ellos, también tienes miedo. Es normal, uno de esos pequeños es tu aprendiz. Estoy seguro que lo sientes como a un hijo y te odiarías a ti mismo que muera, te sentirías impotente.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Sencillo, te conozco. Somos amigos desde antes de ser caballeros y nos conocimos hace mas de 250 años. Que viejos estamos, pero no lo aparentamos ¿no? Si, mejor dejo el sarcasmo de lado un poco, no es momento para reír.

Imagino que esos dos te ayudan con los niños, dime que lo hacen. Cuando vinieron a visitarme hace un mes me dijeron que actuaban como los hermanos mayores de esa futura orden. Actuaron como lo que son para sus hermanos de sangre, pero ahora sumaron a su familia de alma. Tienes que agradecer a ese par, sin dudas Saga y Aioros son buenos chicos.

Shion por favor cuida de esos pequeños. Sé que a veces te dan problemas y sé que a veces te sacan de quicio, pero cuando los trajiste me di cuenta que no eran malos, que no tienen malas intenciones. Lamento no poder estar allí para ayudarte, es lo que más quisiera, pero debo cuidar el sello.

Cuando quieras tráelos de nuevo. Fue en verdad grato tenerlos y sería despejarlos antes de que Athena reencarne y el verdadero trabajo inicie.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Nueva historia! Quería que el prólogo lo tenga Dohko, pero mas adelante irá con el orden normal, obvio salteándose Libra donde corresponda.

Prólogo corto, no lo quería extender y que se vuelva puro relleno. Seguro los demás caps, en alguos casos, sean así. Prefiero que sea corto y bueno a malo y extenso.

A esta fanfic la complementaré con otra que comenzaré a publicar la semana que viene, van a ir de la mano. Me encantaría poder actualizar seguido, pero es muy probable que actualice todos los viernes. Igual cuando pueda lo hago.

Las reviews las respondo en el próximo cap, así que no se olviden de dejarlas. Recuerden que con sus comentarios mejoro y se si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo n.n

Gracias por leer esta historia y recuerden leer mis demás fanfics


	2. Herencia Ariana

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Futuro Dorado **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 1: ****Herencia Ariana **

Me gustan mucho los días soleado, no sé por qué, pero siempre fueron mis favoritos. Pueden ser muchas las razones, pero una de las principales es el hecho de que el Patriarca, mi maestro, nos deja descansar y jugamos.

Algunos dicen que yo soy beneficiado porque mi maestro es el Patriarca. ¿Por qué hablan sin saber? él me exige mucho, demasiado. Pero sé por qué lo hace: quiere que cuando me convierta en el caballero de Aries, cuando ocupe ese lugar, lo haga con honor y orgullo. Por eso siempre entreno, menos en los días cálidos.

Soy de observar mas que participar, miro todo lo que hay alrededor, todo lo que sucede. Algunos son muy inquietos como Aldebarán, Aioria, Milo y Camus. Shaka es más tranquilo, siempre hablamos de diferentes cosas. Y por último están Máscara y Afrodita, que ellos dan un poco de miedo, pero no son malos. Saga y Aioros nos cuidan, son como un par de hermanos mayores para nosotros.

Por alguna razón decidí aprovechar mi tiempo libre para entrenan. Aldebarán vino a buscarme porque todos estaban jugando, pero no acepté. Hoy necesito estar tranquilo y concentrarme, mi maestro me dijo que estoy mejorando mucho, que si sigo así tendré más rápido de lo que parezca mi armadura.

Mi maestro siempre fue como un padre para mí. Él me crio desde que antes de que pudiera darle uso a mi memoria, por lo que entreno desde que soy pequeño, bueno más de lo que lo soy ahora. Siempre me cuidó, siempre estuvo a mi lado y me ayudó en todo. Espero que el día que me convierta en maestro pueda actuar como él lo hizo conmigo, ser un padre y un maestro a la vez.

Comienzo a hacer levitar las rocas, por alguna razón me tranquiliza. Es divertido hacerlas girar o seguir una sincronía. A veces Milo o Afrodita aprovechan esto y me piden que lo haga para practicar su puntería. Acepto gustoso, después de todo entrenamos juntos.

El Santuario está comenzando a recibir más gente que seguro entrenarán para convertirse en caballeros. Al Patriarca lo pone feliz porque estará la orden completa y tendremos más probabilidades de triunfar en batallas, así como será más fácil proteger a Athena.

Athena, nuestra diosa, a quien juramos lealtad. Prometí a mi maestro que la protegería, que lucharía por y para ella. Cada vez falta menos para que nos encontremos con ella y su forma mortal. Todos estamos impacientes y ansiosos. La queremos con nosotros y que nos guíe. Después de todo estamos aquí por ella.

El atardecer me indica que ya es hora de regresar al templo, debo descansar. El maestro me entrenó mucho hoy, por suerte me dio ese descanso que necesitaba para despejarme. Después de todo no se le puede exigir mucho a un niño de 6 años, ¿verdad?

**Comentarios de la autora: **un drabble protagonizado por un pequeño Mu de Aries :3 Sinceramente me costó escribir esto, no tuve mucha inspiración en estos días, pero me gustó como quedó. Por supuesto el próximo que sigue es Aldebarán de Tauro n.n

Recuerden dejar sus reviews que me dicen si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo o si necesito mejorar n.n Responderé todos en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora las respuestas:

**kriziaprincesa de la luna: **Dohko is Life, Dohko is Love (? Espero te haya gustado este cap n.n

**aletuki01: **Entonces espero te guste esta historia n.n Muchas gracias por tu review n.n

Otra cosa, mañana publicaré el prólogo de mi nueva historia que irá muy de la mano con esta (hay momentos que para entender esta hay que leer la otra). Todavía no tiene título pero la historia esta xD

Bueno, antes de irme les pido que lean mis otras historias y dejen su review. Muchas gracias y nos leemos luego :D


	3. Pequeño Toro

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Futuro Dorado**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 2: ****Pequeño Toro **

El sol chocando mi rostro se siente más que agradable. El viento sopla suave y hace que el clima sea agradable. Afortunadamente mi maestro me dio el día libre, en realidad todos lo tuvimos.

Me gusta mucho entrenar, me divierto haciéndolo. Tanto Saga como Aioros dijeron que si seguía así podría tener más fuerza que ellos dos. Ese es mi objetivo: ser el más fuerte de la orden y poder servir correctamente a Athena, nuestra querida diosa.

Aioria, Milo y Camus me vinieron a buscar para ir a jugar. Soy mas alto que ellos, buenos más que la mayoría. No me molesta eso ya que mis amigos dicen que algún día será de gran ayuda.

Comenzamos a jugar carreras, a pelar y demás cosas. Más tarde se sumaron Máscara y Afrodita. Luego fui a buscar a Shaka y a Mu, pero dijeron que no tenían ánimos como para divertirse. Los dejé tranquilos, después de todo ellos son así.

Ellos son mis amigos, mis hermanos, mi familia. Algunos pueden ser ruidosos, admito ser uno de ellos, pueden ser molestos o pueden llegar a dar miedo, pero son mis compañeros, son la única familia que tengo.

Todavía recuerdo cuando llegué aquí con mi maestro. Me sentía extraño, en un lugar desconocido, con personas que hablaban en diferentes idiomas. Afortunadamente no tardé mucho en adaptarme ya que recibí ayuda incluso del Patriarca.

El Patriarca, el representante de Athena en la Tierra. El que es como un padre, no solo para nosotros los aprendices, sino que también lo es para los actuales caballeros dorados.

Ahora que lo pienso, él siempre nos dice que no falta mucho para que nuestra diosa llegue con nosotros. Todos aquí la esperamos con ansias. Queremos protegerla y para ello necesitamos entrenar y convertirnos en grandes caballeros. Necesitamos ser fuertes.

Las voces y llamados de mis amigos me distraen de lo que estaba pensando. No lo pensaré mucho, así que voy corriendo hacia donde están ellos. Después de todo, jugar en los tiempos libres es lo que hacen los niños de mi edad.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Nueva capítulo de esta saga de drabbles! Un pequeño Aldebarán relatando su vida. Por si no se dieron cuenta, la historia transcurre prácticamente en el mismo momento que en el capítulo anterior. Pero ojo, no va a pasar lo mismo en todas los capítulos, ya que en algunos casos van a ser otros momentos de la vida.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews con comentarios o críticas constructivas, todo es bien recibido! Saben que ustedes son quienes me dicen si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo :3 Todos los contestaré en el cap que viene. Ahora las respuestas:

**Scorpio-26:** En verdad es un tanto difícil, pero no es imposible que es lo gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me hace sentir muy bien n.n Espero que te este capítulo

**Tepucihuatl-Shun:** Agradezco mucho que te haya gustado como quedó. Eso dice que estoy haciéndolo bien n.n Espero que te guste como dejé a Alde :D

Para el próximo cap no tardaré mucho (esta vez si por la universidad). También recuerden pasar por **"Inicios"** mi nueva historia que mañana actualizaré. Esta fanfic irá demasiado de la mano con esta, por lo que seguro van a haber caps que sean necesarios leer debido a que allí se explicará el por qué de las actitudes de los doraditos :O

Muchas gracias por leer, pasen por mis otras historias y nos leemos luego :D


	4. Sentimientos Gemelos P1

**DISCLAIMER: Saint****Seiya****pertenece a****Masami****Kurumada****,****Toei****y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Es muy recomendable leer mi otra****fanfic****"****Inicios****" para entender ciertos detalles de esta historia.**

**Futuro Dorado**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 3:****Sentimientos Gemelos**** Parte 1**

La sombra me salva del calor. Venir aquí al finalizar mi entrenamiento es una de las rutinas que adquirí desde que Kanon y yo llegamos al Santuario, después de que nuestro maestro nos rescató.

Sufrimos mucho con mi otra mitad, con mi gemelo. Nuestro padre no nos quería y perdimos a nuestra madre de una manera que preferimos olvidar. Ambos murieron de la misma manera, asesinados. La diferencia fue el causante de dichos crímenes.

Ahora estamos aquí, siendo entrenados. Lo único que no me gusta de esto es que se que mi hermano no solo no recibirá armadura en primer momento, sino que él no es entrenado al nivel que quiere y debe mantenerse oculto de todos. Se por la boca de mi madre que yo soy mayor y, al serlo, siento que debo protegerlo de todo y todos.

Nos criamos así: juntos, siendo no solo hermanos, sino que también siendo mejores amigos, siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro, siempre unidos, nunca en contra. Siento cuando algo le pasa, cuando está mal, cuando le duele algo, y sé que a él le sucede lo mismo.

El sueño comienza a invadirme y cuando cabeceo para no dormirme siento la voz de mi nuevo amigo, Aioros. Cuando llegamos él ya estaba aquí, después de todo su padre es un caballero dorado y él será su sucesor, el futuro caballero de Sagitario.

Apenas pusimos un pie en el Santuario y ya se hizo nuestro amigo. Siempre que tenemos tiempo libre nos juntamos y jugamos. Los que nos ven dicen que parecemos que Kanon y yo somos hermanos de él por el cómo nos llevamos.

Cuando abro los ojos veo que Aioros no está solo, está siendo acompañado por mi gemelo y se encuentran a un par de pasos de mí. Me dicen para ir con ellos a jugar y acepto sin dudarlo. Con 6 años creo que es normal que me emocione por jugar, sumado al hecho de que sé que terminaremos comiendo golosinas.

Se que los tres lucharemos juntos por Athena y se que los tres estaremos uno al lado del otro hasta el fin de nuestros días, hasta que las verdaderas batallas comiencen.

**Comentarios de****la autora:**Un pequeño e inocente Saga :3 Aquí es cuando pasa lo que dije en el cap anterior sobre la ubicación temporal: es obvio que, al ser mayor, con Saga no iba a ponerlo al mismo momento que cuentan los demás doraditos. El próximo capítulo se viene la perspectiva de Kanon y ahí hay que tener en cuenta lo del espacio temporal que va a ser muy importante en esta historia, más que nada con su capítulo.

Recuerden dejar su review con sus opiniones o críticas constructivas, ya que son ustedes los que me dicen si lo estoy haciendo bien o si tengo cosas que mejorar. Serán respondidos en el próximo cap, que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Ahora las reviews de esta semana (que solo fue una T-T)

**Tepucihualt-Shun****:**Muchas gracias por tu comentario! El hecho que ellos aprovechen esos momentos para reflexionar sobre sus vidas son más que interesante y, como no leí fanfics de este tipo, me propuse jugar con estas cosas y mi imaginación n.n

Mañana trataré de actualizar "Inicios" con el capítulo de los gemelos, así que atentos n.n Recuerden dejar su reviews y leer mis otras historias n.n **Nos leemos luego** n.n


	5. Sentimientos Gemelos P2

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Es muy recomendable leer mi otra fanfic "Inicios" para entender ciertos detalles de esta historia. **

**Futuro Dorado **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos Gemelos Parte 2 **

Oculto entre las sombras nuevamente. Sin dudas esto puede llegar a ser cansador y molesto, demasiado. Y Saga tiene toda la maldita suerte de poder andar por donde quiera en total libertad. Todo porque es el caballero dorado de Géminis. Que fastidio.

A sido así desde que llegamos aquí. Siempre supe que a él lo entrenaban con mayor intensidad, mientras que yo me entretenía con cualquier idiotez de la edad. Pero tenía la condición de que me tenía que mantener oculto. De ésta generación, solo saben de mi existencia Saga y Aioros.

Pensé que el "Juntos por siempre, hermano" en verdad iba a ser eterno, pero no. Mi propio hermano me mintió. Prefiere pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo Aioros cuidando del grupo de pequeños ineptos a estar conmigo. Poco y nada es el tiempo que estamos juntos.

Ahora están allí cuidando a sus futuros compañeros, ya que está jugando entre todos. Bueno, algunos, ya que hay dos de ellos que no están. Lo más molesto de esto es que Saga se voltea, me mira desde allí y sonríe. ¿Por qué no se acerca y pasa tiempo conmigo al menos? Tal vez esto que siento son celos. Pero... ¡Es mi hermano y no de Aioros! Él ya tiene su hermano, que pase tiempo con él.

Hermanito, si supiera que te tengo en mis manos. Todavía recuerdo cómo asesinaste al maldito que decía ser nuestro padre. Por más que se lo merecía, nunca lo superarás, sobre todo por la brutalidad con la que lo hiciste. Y lo mejor, para mí, es que descubrí como es que sale a la luz esa apariencia tuya. En esos momentos haces lo que jamás harías.

Creo que, con el tiempo, esa información me será mas que útil. ¿Por qué? Sé que el objetivo de Saga es el puesto de Patriarca. Y yo usaré sus deseos, sus defectos, sus amistades... ¡TODO! Usaré todo, hermanito, para cumplir MIS objetivos.

Nunca existió un "Juntos por siempre, hermano" y creo que lo supimos desde que llegamos aquí. No se si tú te diste cuenta de ello, pero yo sí. Disfrútalo hermano, disfruta estos momentos de paz. Y no te preocupes, porque cuando Athena llegue aquí, esa frase, esa promesa nuestra, volverá a tener sentido.

Juntos por ahora, hermano.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Una actualización muy rápida de esta historia. ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que era importante la ubicación temporal en esta fanfic? Por si no lo notaron, este cap transcurre en el mismo momento que los caps de Mu y Alde.

Mientras que Saga hablaba bien de su hermano, Kanon lo hizo mal, pero todo por celos de que su hermano lo "deje de lado". Eso quise mostrar en este cap. Y todos sabemos que es lo que se trae el geme menor entre manos.

Recuerden dejar su review con comentarios o críticas constructivas. Gracias a ustedes se si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo o si tengo que mejorar. El próximo capi tendrá como prota a Máscara y actualizaré esta fanfic antes que **"Inicios", **ya sabran por qué.

Recuerden leer mis otras historias y dejarme sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Máscaras de Inocencia

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Es muy recomendable leer mi otra fanfic "Inicios" para entender ciertos detalles de esta historia. **

**Futuro Dorado **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 5: Máscaras de Inocencia **

Debería aprovechar que nos dejaron la tarde libre y que el día está soleado estar con mis compañeros. Pero mejor me quedo aquí, detrás de un árbol, descansando.

Nunca me gustaron mucho los grupos grandes, sumado al hecho de que algunos me tienen miedo. ¿Por qué? Por mi habilidad de ver a los espíritus. No es que quiera, tampoco me molestas y, me atrevo a decir, me gusta. Pero esta habilidad no la desperté de una muy buena manera, sino de una muy mala. Pero, ¿para qué recordar hechos del pasado?

Mi maestro siempre me pregunta sobre ello. Creo que tiene miedo de que me hayan quedado secuelas por lo que vi. ¿De qué fui testigo? De la muerte de mis padres, del como fueron asesinados frente mío. Yo no creo que me haya quedado algo, después de todo solo vi mucha sangre de mis padres desparramada por una habitación. Nada de otro mundo.

Aquí encontré una nueva familia, nuevos amigos. Uno de ellos es mi gran amigo Afrodita. Prácticamente somos hermanos, o eso dicen todos. También dicen que somos una mala combinación, una muy peligrosa. Él es el único en quien puedo confiar, así como confía en mí.

Caminar por el Santuario y que todos se alejen es divertido. En verdad no sé que hice para que me miren así. Creo que asesinar a "escondidas" a criminales de bajo nivel en las ciudades cercanas y arrancarles el rostro no es nada malo. Yo me divierto y además estoy haciendo un bien. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? El único que no me juzga es Afrodita.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, aparece diciéndome que Saga y Aioros nos buscaban. Seguro nos van a pedir que los ayudemos con los demás. Los entiendo, llega un momento en el que ese grupo saca de quicio hasta al más paciente.

Las charlas con Afrodita son amenas, nos entendemos rápidamente. Ambos tuvimos pasados muy difíciles, más complicados que cualquiera. Pero en vez de afectarnos, nos ayudó. Gracias a eso siento que cualquier cosa que vea será inferior a lo que le sucedió a mis padres. Por eso no me preocupo.

Como supuse, Saga y Aioros parecían entrar en crisis con los demás. No le veo el mal ayudarlos, así que decido quedarme.

Mi maestro se equivocó: no me afectó en nada toda la sangre que vi ese día, sólo despertó una parte que se encontraba dormida dentro mío. Eliminó a Ángelo para despertar a Máscara de Muerte.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Al fin el capítulo de Máscara! ¿Les gustaría saber que pasó con la muerte de los padres del italiano? Mañana actualizo **"Inicios" **con su historia n.n

Hasta el momento estoy conforme con todos los caps, pero son ustedes quienes me dicen si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo o si tengo que mejorar. Ayúdenme con sus reviews a darme cuenta de esto!

El próximo cap será protagonizado por Aioria n.n Recuerden leer mis demás historias y dejarme sus reviews :D Muchas gracias por seguirme y nos leemos luego n.n


	7. Pensamientos Leoninos

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Es muy recomendable leer mi otra fanfic "Inicios" para entender ciertos detalles de esta historia. **

**Futuro Dorado **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 6: Pensamientos Leoninos **

El día de hoy es muy cálido, ideal para descansar. Por eso mi hermano le preguntó al Patriarca si nos podía dar el día libre. Afortunadamente, como fue acompañado por Saga, nos permitió descansar.

Descansar, eso es lo que menos vamos a hacer. Apenas salimos de las Doce Casas, Milo, Camus y yo comenzamos a correr y enseguida se sumó Aldebarán. Mu y Shaka se fueron hacia otro lado.

Correr, pelear, escondernos. Nos divertimos antes de que las responsabilidades caigan en nosotros. Falta poco para que Athena llegue con nosotros y, desde ese momento, vamos a tener que protegerla de todo. Con gusto y orgullo lo haré, lo haremos todos juntos.

Cuando empezamos a "jugar a las peleas" con golpes para nada suaves, Aioros y Saga trataron de separarnos. ¿Sabrán que así nos motivan más a seguir? Sobre todo porque a veces nos gusta llevarles la contra. Es divertido verlos desesperarse para que, según ellos, no nos matemos entre nosotros.

Nosotros jamás nos haríamos daño en serio. Somos muy buenos amigos y nos divertimos así, sumado al hecho de que tenemos seis años y es normal para el ojo de muchos que seamos tan inquietos.

Solemos ponernos apodos. Por ejemplo, para el maestro de Milo soy "Gatito", por eso él también me llama así y en consecuencia Camus también. Yo a ellos los llamo "Bicho" y "Hielera", aunque creo que a ellos no les molesta como a mí ese apodo. A pesar de todo, al estar tanto tiempo juntos ya se me hace costumbre el que se refieran a mí de esa manera.

Afrodita y Máscara aparecen. No sé por qué, pero ellos asustan un poco. Quizás es porque siempre tienen esas miradas intimidantes, pero dan miedo. Aioros me dice que no tengo que pensar mal de ellos, ya que antes de venir aquí pasaron por situaciones horribles que no sería capaz de entender.

Los dos llegan y nos proponen hacer una carrera alrededor del Santuario. Pero había algo, sin que escuchen mi hermano y Saga, nos dijeron que el que se negaba iría de paseo al Monte Yomotsu con Máscara. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezamos a correr mientras ellos nos seguían un poco más tranquilos.

No se en qué momento ni cómo, pero los siete comenzamos a olvidar las amenazas y nos divertimos. Las risas y los gritos que dábamos hacían que Saga y Aioros rían por la escena. Ellos son lo más cercano a una familia y aprendí a superar cada uo de sus defectos.

Familia. El único que en verdad es mi familia es mi hermano. A veces siento envidia ya que él pudo conocer a mi padre y disfrutar a mi madre. Pero luego entiendo que no debo sentirme así, ya que é sufrió la muerte de lo dos y yo no tengo recuerdo alguno. Aioros me cuidó desde que tenía nueve años y estoy más que agradecido y orgulloso de que sea mi hermano mayor.

Las voces de mis amigos me hacen salir de mi pensamientos. Seguiríamos jugando hasta caer rendidos o eso planeamos hacer. Nuestra vida no será sencilla, pero mientras estemos juntos será más llevadera.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Disculpen la demora! Pero esta semana tuve varios problemas e.e Además de que este capítulo me resultó muy difícil de escribir. Desde ya quiero que sepan que Aioria no tendrá capítulo en "Inicios". Otra cosa es que lo de sus padres lo exlicaré en el cap de Aioros.

Seré sincera, no quedé muy conforme con el cómo quedo, pero me agrada. Igual ustedes son quienes me afirman o niegan esto a través de sus reviews. Me dicen si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, si les gustó o no, si le cambiarían algo o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva.

Desde ya les agradezco mucho que sigan esta serie de drabbles. Y les agradecería mas si dejan su review. Estaré actualizando en estos días. Nos leemos luego! :3


	8. Paz Budista

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Es muy recomendable leer mi otra fanfic "Inicios" para entender ciertos detalles de esta historia. **

**Futuro Dorado **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 6: Paz Budista **

Me gusta estar en el silencio de mi templo. No molesto a nadie y nadie me molesta. Así todos vivimos en armonía. A veces vienen a preguntarme si quiero unirme a ellos en los juegos, pero siempre me niego. Agradezco que nunca insistan y respeten mi opinión, siempre fue así.

Cuando llegué aquí ya habían algunos de mis futuros compañeros de orden entrenando. Se que soy uno de los más chicos, por lo que también fui uno de los últimos en llegar. Tuve que adaptarme y aprender a hablar griego rápido. Sí, se que no fui el único, a la mayoría nos pasó, pero por alguna extraña razón me costó mucho más aprender otro idioma.

Buda es mi maestro, me enseña a controlar mis cosmos y utilizarlo como corresponde, a meditar y mantener la calma. Dicen que soy el mas cercano a Dios por esto y que también soy el más sabio. La sabiduría es algo infinito, jamás podré saberlo todo. Por más inteligente que uno sea, siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

Aquí en Virgo la paz que se siente es muy grande. Algún día seré yo quien proteja este templo y vestiré la armadura dorada. ¿Mi objetivo? Proteger a Athena. Ella nos traerá paz y nos guiará para que podamos proteger al mundo.

En esta vida me tocó vivir esto y en verdad estoy satisfecho y orgulloso. Se que se acercan momentos difíciles y peligrosos. Guerras Santas, traiciones y demás tragedias se avecinan. En estas circunstancias pasan, lamentablemente. Y nosotros seremos quienes debamos compartirla.

Buda me encaminará, pero Athena, nuestra querida Athena será quien me motive a defender el lugar donde vivimos, a no rendirme y seguir adelante. Todo por ella.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Disculpen la cruel demora! Pero tuve varios problemas (falta de internet, universidad) y no podía actualizar ni esta ni "Inicio"s T-T

En fin, un capítulo mas corto de lo normal pero que me costó demasiado escribir. No sé, la cabecita de Shaka se me hace muy difícil de controlar y no quería arriesgarme a mucho al agregar relleno. Por esto mismo estoy agradeciendo no haber optado por hacer un cap de él en "Inicios" xD En el próximo capítulo se viene el drabble de Milo!

Hablando de esa otra fanfic, en un tiempo publicaré lo que será la continuación de estas dos historias. No va a costar tanto pero estará. Les repito: les recomiendo leer **"Inicios"**

Recuerden dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones, críticas constructivas y lo que quieran. Gracias a ustedes mejoro en lo que hago n.n

Muchos saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	9. Amistad Escorpiana

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**NOTA: Es muy recomendable leer mi otra fanfic "Inicios" para entender ciertos detalles de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Futuro Dorado <strong>

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 7: Amistad Escorpiana **

¡Qué genial está el clima! Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¡qué amable ha sido el Patriarca en dejarnos el día libre! Días como estos son para descansar la mente y disfrutarlo con mis amigos, tal y como lo planeamos con Camus. Comenzamos a correr en busca de Aioria para poder jugar como los niños normales harían, pero nosotros no somos así. De igual forma lo hacemos.

Camus es mi mejor amigo, me corrijo, mi hermano desde que lo conozco. Tal vez nuestra amistad comenzó como una conveniencia de ambos lado, pero no paso mucho, es decir ni un día, y ya habíamos descubierto que teníamos y tenemos muchas cosas en común. Hacemos una excelente equipo, tanto en batalla como en diferentes travesuras y broma, donde nuestra "presa" favorita es Saga, quien siempre termina enojado.

Encontramos a Aioria junto a su hermano. Comenzamos a correr una vez más los tres. Él también es mi amigo, el primero que hice cuando llegué aquí. Siempre escucho que todos andan con cuidado cuando los tres caminamos y reímos juntos porque creen que nosotros plantamos emboscadas y trampas en diferentes lugares. No se que fue lo que les hizo creer eso.

Aldebarán se apareció mientras corríamos. Otro buen amigo, con quien siempre nos reímos y comemos los dulces que nos envía el maestro Dohko desde Rozan. Los cuatro decidimos ir a buscar a Mu y a Shaka, pero lamentablemente se niegan. Es una lástima, pero es su decisión y como amigos que somos, los respetamos.

Amigos. Todos aquí lo somos, algunos a mayor medida que otros, pero todos tenemos nuestro mismo objetivo. Proteger a Athena. Ella traerá paz al mundo. Lo sé porque mi maestro, Saga, Aioros y el Patriarca me lo dijeron. La protegeremos y lucharemos por y para ella.

Vemos llegar a Máscara y a Afrodita. Desde que llegué aquí, ellos siempre se mostraban intimidantes. No les temo porque se que si ellos están "locos", jamás superarán a mi maestro. El conocer esto me provoca risa.

Aun así cuando dijeron que el que no corría alrededor del Santuario se ganaba un viaje de ida al Yomotsu, no dudé en correr lo más rápido que podía.

¡Pero somos niños! Al poco tiempo olvidamos los temores y continuamos con nuestros juegos. Peleas, escondites, carreras. ¿Qué más puede pedir alguien de seis años como yo? Simple, más diverión.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la Autora: <strong>Más de un mes sin actualizar D: Hice lo que más odio en esta vida: atrasarme en una actualización. Pero todo tiene una explicación lógica basada en dos puntos. 1- La empresa que contrata mi familia para telefonía e internet nos cortaron injustamente ambos servicios por casi un mes. 2- Estoy trabajando a tiempo completo, pero es temporal.

En fin, agradezco las reviews que tanto me alera recibir. Y recuerden enviarme más! Con ellas mejoro en esto que tanto me gusta en el caso que ustedes me aconsejen o me motivan n.n

Les comento que planeo dos nuevas fics: una será la continuación de esta historia y de **"Inicios"** (historia que recomiendo leer para que entiendan ciertos detalles) donde contaré la historia de los dorados durante su entrenamiento. La otra será una especie de continuación de **"La Desventaja de Ser Virgen" **donde nuestros dorados protagonistas de esa historia se meterán en un gran problema.

También inicié una fanfic de Fairy Tail llamada **"Dos Vidas Contigo"**. Así los amantes de ese anime, el romance y la comedia pueden pasarse por ahí.

En fin, me despido. Recuerden dejar su review y nos leemos luego n.n


End file.
